beacons_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel Vital
Nathaniel Vital is a member of the Dark Redemption and the leader of Team NRJD. His weapon of choice is a long sword heat resistant. He was first seen in the chapter 41 of First Beacon of Darkness, ''in which his sister Rem and him joined the Dark Redemption meanwhile Duncan was busy with Ian. They met up with Dashboard and after he complained with Duncan about Joel's behavior, Duncan made a team with the four of them. 'Appearance' Nathaniel is an albin guy with short hair and light blue eyes. He always wears a heavy looking white and yellow armor. And he always keep a golden necklace of a sun and a silver necklace of the moon. He lost his left arm so it was replaced with a robotic one. 'Personality' Nathaniel is kind of impulsive and trust too much on his abilities making him a bit arrogant and even thought he is the leader, his sister is who makes the plans. At the beginning he couldn't stand Duncan but with time he gets more and more convinced that what he does is the right thing. 'Weapons' 'Helio's wrath' Duncan thought about the best way for Nathaniel to exploiut his potential so he ordered Merlot to create one that he could use for his fighting styles and after many tests, a black sword made of Vantablack 3.0, that material wouldn't able to absorb the radiation of the light but thanks to his semblance, it start shining after it is fully charged. When it is fully charged, it is able to disintegrate completely a whole militar base in one concentrated attack. 'Cold Revenge' Actually it is a set of two blades. The first blade in black with a gray handle, the handle being very basic, the bottom of it turns into a gun and a scope pops out from the very bottom. A trigger comes out from the side and there is a dust vial to shoot electricity out of it. There is a rounded tube that leads into the end of the small barrel that rounds the bullet into an electric ball that explodes on impact, the blade intertwined with part of the hilt and the middle of the blade is a gap. It eventually connects the two blades into one. That adds support and flexibility; the other blade is vibrant gold and red in the handle, there is a small circular hand guard before the blade. The bottom of the hilt has a ball like object held by claws shapes connecting to the bottom of the handle. While the first blade is specialized in dust ammunation, the second one can cut throught anything since it is similar to a laser. 'Semblance' 'Overload' With his semblance he is able to absorb, manipulate or repel any kind of energy around him, he is also able to detect big concentrations of energy or control the temperature with it, he used it the most to absorb the energy from the sun light or moon light. He is able to shoot beams from his palms or swords or even levitate, when it is full moon he is also able to absorb the aura. 'Weaknesses''' His main and only weakness is the over confident he can be, as he believe himself untouchable and it would lead him to lose a fight.